1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to latch mechanisms and, more specifically, to telescoping rod mechanisms which utilize latches to lock them in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescoping rods have been incorporated into various devices, including drapery rods, umbrellas and supports for doors, and have been used in many other situations where length needs to be variable depending upon the surrounding conditions. Telescoping rods have included a variety of latch mechanisms to hold them in place once extended. Most such latch mechanisms are designed not to be repaired once built; rather, the units in which they are used are normally discarded and replaced when the latch mechanism fails. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware teaches the unique structure taught by the present invention.